


Pieces

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Up to and including Fallen.SUMMARY : Things eventually will fall into place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Pieces

Empty space. It shouldn't be empty, should it? I know there supposed to be something in here, why don't I know what it is? Why isn't it already here? Wait. What's that? That looks like something, oh if only I could reach it. Not sure it's supposed to be in here, but it's a lot better than this perpetual emptiness. Yes! That's it, I've got it. Hmm...it's definitely not supposed to go in here, far too small. Oh, I see now, this isn't supposed to be here, but it's all I can have for now? Alright, at least it's a start. Thank you. Hey, who am I thanking, I found that, didn't I! Didn't I? But maybe I was supposed to find it, after all, it was right there. Seemed a little too easy at the time, but all the same, I had to go and grab it. I wish I wasn't so afraid of this emptiness, wish I didn't so desperately need to fill this place. And I do need to fill it, although I honestly don't know why.

What's this? More pieces, thank you! I know, I know, there might no be anyone to actually thank, but it doesn't hurt to be polite! It's not so empty here anymore, I've been so good, collected all the pieces that were out right there for me. But something's still not right. It appears that the pieces are getting smaller. And they don't seem to stay where I put them. Like trying to slot in the wrong piece of a puzzle. Oh, that's new. What is that? No! Don't you take those pieces from me, I worked hard for them. I waited patiently like I was supposed to. My god, I was supposed to wait? What am I waiting for? They've taken most of the pieces now, I'm left with little more than I started with. Why?

It's beginning to take shape, don't ask me what because I don't rightly know, but it's definitely taking shape!

They didn't give me any more pieces to fill this place, not since they took what I already had. So I decided to make my own. Little pieces, slowly being shaped and moulded and formed into bigger pieces. But, again, something's not right! Even though I made these myself, they still refuse to fit neatly. Still jump out of place if I don't keep a careful eye on them. Why won't they sit still?! I don't understand, I don't understand any of this.

It's empty again, I sent all the pieces away. They weren't right and so I sent them away. I know it was a mistake, but I haven't the heart to start again. It's not like I could make them right anyway, they were all wrong and so I got rid of them. I'm starting to like the emptiness now, slowly it's becoming more comfortable. At least there's no more jumping pieces, no more seeing them as wrong and not knowing why. I think I'll stay here in the emptiness, I can't cope with trying to find more pieces. What if they don't fit?

No! Take the pieces away. I don't want them, they'll be wrong, they won't fit. Stop trying to give them to me!! I don't want them! Please, just leave me alone here. Wait, what was that one? That one seems to look right, feel right. Oh it is right, isn't it? Offer me that piece again, I'll take it this time, I promise.

"I'm Jack O'Neill. And, barring some freakish similarity, you are Dr. Daniel Jackson."

It fits.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This I have to blame entirely on a caffine over-dose!!

* * *

> © 6th October, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
